This was my Life
by Subject87
Summary: As Aang faces his death he realizes that This was his Life.. And this was his fate. Sorry for crappy summary, read and review. Bits of Katara/Zuko and Toph/Aang


My name is Aang, I'm the last Airbender, the Avatar. It was my job to stop the Fire Nation from destroying the world and restore balance, I failed.

I'm in chains somewhere in a fire nation prison, I don't know where my friends are: Katara, Zuko, Suki.. Toph. Everyone thought I was after Katara, and for awhile I was but then I met Toph. She was smart, tough, and best of all not afraid to speak her mind. I slowly stopped chasing after Katara and began to chase after Toph, and found she liked me as well. We never officially went out, but we did share some moments that I will forever treasure.

A month after that Katara began dating Zuko, much to everyone's surprise, including mine, but I was happy for my Firebending and Waterbending master. Finally it was time, I had to face Firelord Ozai and bring Balance to the world. My bending wasn't perfect, but what 12 almost 13 year old's bending was? Little did I know that was the last time I would ever see any of my friends.

The comet made Ozai super powerful, almost like a god, there hadn't been anything I could do as he'd destroyed my defenses and then practically killed me. When I awoke I was in chains and a poorly lit cell.. I'd cried that night, I'd lost.. I'd failed the world.

I look up as I hear a noise, someone is opening my cell door "Well well." Azula gloats. "You were supposed to save the world from us 'big bad Fire Nation' weren't you?" she asks tauntingly and I want to burst out of these chains and wipe that grin off her face. "What do you want Azula?" he asked curiously as she begins to undo my chains "Oh, we're going to have an execution today.. We want you to watch" she said as I'm hauled to my feet and dragged into a small room with a window.

I see a small courtyard with a platform, made of wood, on it and there on the platform is Toph, forced to her knees the once proud Earthbender is broken, one of her feet cut off, the sight of her makes me shed a tear "We know she's your girl" Azula explains, "So we picked her first.. And we know how she sees, The Water tribe boy squealed when I zapped him with lightning."

My heart stops, They'd tortured Sokka.. I feel sick for a minute "You.. Evil.." my sentence is cut off by a loud smack and I feel a sting "Silence" the guard says. Azula sighs "You will watch and see the price of going against the fire nation." I can't look away as Toph looks up, not knowing her eyes are looking straight at me as the executioner swings his sword right through her neck, her body cremated by a pair of firebenders.

I'm dragged to my Cell again, to ponder what happened, and I'm told tomorrow it'll be another of my friends. I lay curled up, my spirit broken, and wish for death.

By the time the sun rises I haven't slept a wink, finally they come for me and I can only ponder who will die next. I'm brought to the same room, the metal walls helping to enhance the feeling of Doom running through my body.

When I look out the small window all I see the platform, stained red with Toph's blood and I feel tears coming back, I never should have gotten her involved with this.. It's my fault she's dead, it's my fault all my friends are going to die, and it's my fault that I don't have the will to do anything about it.

Katara is brought out, wearing a destroyed version of her water tribe clothing which made my heart break, the last waterbender in the Southern Water tribe looked like she'd died inside a long time ago. "She watched my kill Zuko in Agni Kai" the familiar voice of Azula explained, which just made me die a little more "I was going to kill her in front of him, but why waste such a good opportunity to torture the Avatar?" she asked giggling that evil giggle that makes me just want to kill her, and I've never wanted to kill anyone. I look up as the familiar site of Katara kneeling, a dead look in her eyes as the man who'd killed Toph swung his sword up, then down through her neck and her blood spilled over onto the platform, mixing with Toph's dry blood.

Over the next few days I was made to watch as Suki, Sokka, and other various rebels I'd known were killed in the same manner as Toph and Katara had been. Finally my spirit began to leave me, I knew I wasn't long for this world as the self proclaimed "Phoenix King" finalized his rule over the world.

It's been three months since the last of my friends died, and each one feels like a dagger into my heart. I clutch at my chest, practically begging for death, until finally they come for me one last time "You realize who's turn it is today?" Azula asks and I nod, my spirit has long left me and as they lead me to my death my legs feel heavy, I want to cry but my tears are long gone, I can't help but find it slightly ironic that I have tears for my friends but no tears for myself.

They carry me out into a public square, the first time I've felt the sun since I was defeated by Ozai. I relish the heat on my skin, the soft breeze that blows through the hair I've grown since I was locked up. I close my eyes and for the first time in months I smile, I smile because I get to see the sun one more time before I die.

My mind begins to wander, from the moment I was told I was the Avatar, I can remember with vivid detail as Monk Gyatso and I would play games, train, I remember all my people and then I realize, as reality slaps me, that this is it for the Air Nomads, there will never be another Airbender. The Avatar cycle will forever be broken, and it was all my fault. Panic begins to seep in as they make me kneel in front of the massive crowd that has gathered to watch the last of the Airbenders, the almighty avatar, as he is killed for daring to go against the Fire Nation.

I cannot help but think back to all the good times I've had with my friends, When Katara and Sokka found me I knew that eventually I'd have to face my destiny and learn all the elements. He remembered how each success had felt, mastering each element. There had been failures of course, when the moon spirits had died, when Omashu had fallen.. But worst of all was when Ba Sing Se had fallen and the world thought him dead.

I look up into the crowd and smile, thinking maybe I should have just let them think I was dead and move on with my life, but no.. My Honor would not allow that, and now I was going to die, I was, oddly enough, okay with that.

Azula crouches to look into my dead eyes and smiles at me "Do you have any last words Avatar?" She asks, loud enough for the crowd to hear. I pause and smile "This was my life" I begin, the first words I've spoken from my heart in what seems like a lifetime "And this.. This was my fate" I say, hearing the sword swinging down to end my life once and for all.

**Note: **This was inspired by talking to my friend while re watching Avatar on DVD so I figured I'd write it while I wait for the motivation to write the next chapter of The Downward Spiral and Good Friends and a Bottle of Pills, please read and review! It'd be much appreciated!


End file.
